SnuggleMuffens
SnuggleMuffens is a player on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 62 (Rock Star Movie Star) About A now idolized user, SnuggleMuffens was originally from the Canadian Moviestarplanet. She was on her way to the top spot when some American users crossed over to her server and "Anti-Pumps" began bullying her. They called her all types of mean things, and negatively compared her to Pumpchkin. All of the hate that Pumpchkin was getting was now being directed at Snuggles, although she was in a whole different country. She and her cousin crossed over to the United States MSP to see if the evil things people were saying were true. She felt the Anti-Pumps were wrong, and immediately looked up to Pump and her team for how strong they were. Clearly, Abby has showed sign of bullying or offensive hate towards anyone. Snuggles has stated that English isn't her first language. She speaks French and knows some English. She knows enough to communicate successully. Rise to Popularity Not many know much about her, and her bio is completely empty. Many Porters have taken the time to get to know her as a person, after hearing about her troubles on Canadian Moviestarplanet. The first person to get to know Snuggles was Pumpchkin, who quickly took her under her wing and made her a close friend of the Dream Team. Snuggles was featured as the character "Mrs. Abby" Pumpchkin's series "My Mom Thinks She's A TEEN" and as "Peaches" in "Mother In Law NIGHTMARE". Considering the amount of views Pumpchkin recieved with "My Mom Thinks She's A Teen", it is assumed that Snuggles leveled up quickly by being featured in her movies. She may have been sent frequent special greetings and autographs from her friends that also allowed her to make it to level 45 without being noticed in such a short period of time. Friends and Fans Many people felt sympathy for Snuggles after hearing about why she left Canadian Moviestarplanet. Her wall is filled with love and support from other Porters. CuteStuff. gave her Snugglers and other Porters the idea of putting "Snuggler" in their statuses in honor of Abby. Snuggles has been compared to Cutes many times - even by close friends - due to their innocent yet vibrant personalities. Hate Some people believe that SnuggleMuffens is lying about her story or hiding a big secret. Other people just like to rant on her page about why Team Pump is not the right choice for her. Many didn't like her because a rumor thought that she would only be a replacement for Joanna Pety to complete the dream team with perfectly 5 members. Media SnuggleMuffens has created one artbook titled "Hi Americans, My Story" with 144 loves. It is about her originally being on Canadian MSP, but switched after being bullied there by Americans. She is often put in the Dream Team's movies. In early 2014, Snuggles was added into the "Dream Team" family, alongside Vivi Giovanni, CuteStuff., Kylie Kardash, and Pumpchkin. Although Snuggles currently does not have any social media connected with Moviestarplanet in the public, her friends and supporters have made her a topic amongst Porters on Twitter. Trivia * Riley@SaHs is Snuggle's self proclaimed biggest fan. He often makes silly comments about Snuggles being Canadian in his movies featuring her. * Her real name is Abby * She looks up to Pumpchkin * She is a very loyal member of Team Pump * She is originally from the Canadian Server * She is considered to have the cutest username Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Moviestars Category:Female Category:US Category:Level 62